


This love of mine

by technicallyimawriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asking Out, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Nervous Magnus Bane, POV First Person, POV Magnus Bane, Roommates, Shy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: “Is there someone you want to ask out?” Magnus asked, trying to be subtle about it and like he didn’t care even though he knew that it would break him if Alexander started dating someone else.“I’ve been meaning to ask him for a while, yes.”Magnus nodded, keeping his gaze on his glass. He wasn’t going to break down. Not him. “Do I know him?”“Pretty sure you know him better than anyone else.”That made him look up. “Everyone I know is already dating someone. Are you sure?”Alexander stared at him for a moment and then chuckled, shaking his head in the process. He opened his mouth and—“For fuck’s sake. It’s you, Magnus. Jesus. Get this over with,” Jace yelled from his room, cutting whatever Alexander was going to say.For a split of a second, Alexander had this rose tint on his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and avoided looking at Magnus.Magnus’ heart skipped a beat and he started getting his hopes up but he shut that shit down because he wasn’t going to daydream about reciprocal feelings until he heard the words.“Is it true? What he said."
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland
Comments: 25
Kudos: 246





	This love of mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to write a redemption arc after Jace ruined that second kiss after Malec first date. So, he's trying his best.
> 
> I know a good chunk of the fandom still hates Jace (it's been years after the cancellation, guys. it's time to let go) and if you are one of them and came here thinking it was one of those fics, kindly leave because there's no hate in this fic. 
> 
> Also, for those who ship jalec, don't get it twisted. This is Malec and Malec only (with a dash of Jaia sprinkled on top) so if you came here thinking this was going to be more than them just being brothers, kindly leave too. 
> 
> Sorry if I sound rude but I'm setting the rules here. I know those tags can be deceiving.
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

Magnus woke up startled when the door was busted open.

“What the–”

“Magnus, dude, you need to wake up! 911 situation.”

Magnus looked at the intruder under the threshold with bleary eyes. “Jace, what do you want?”

“I have a situation.” And without any prompts, his blonde roommate strode in and made himself home on Magnus’ bed with a ‘scoot over.’ It was worth noting that he was shirtless, like Magnus wanted to watch _all that_ early in the morning.

Jace was a puzzle with a chaotic personality, covered in a control freak trait and just a general obnoxious self. Magnus would find himself every day wondering how he hasn’t gone crazy by now.

Magnus breathed in and prayed to high heavens for patience. “What did I do to deserve this?” he muttered to himself while moving to the other side of the bed. “I’ll have you know this is a breach of personal space and I can’t wait for you to move back with Simon.”

Jace snorted while lying down. “Personal space is overrated and besides, Simon is glued to Santiago. He’s not coming back. You’re stuck with me, sweetcheek.”

He really was.

6 months ago, Simon had decided that he needed to live with his boyfriend Raphael, Magnus’ best friend and roommate at the time. Jace offered to live so Raphael could move in and in the meantime, Simon had somehow convinced Magnus to let Jace move in with him. Fast forward to now where Magnus was still regretting his decision.

“It’s too early for this, Jace,” Magnus grumbled, turning around and facing the ceiling.

“It’s never too late for love,” Jace said, looking at his phone. Magnus just rolled his eyes. “So, you know about girls.”

“And boys,” he added, with a raised eyebrow even though Jace wasn’t looking at him.

Jace waved his free hand dismissively. “I’m not interested in that yet.

Magnus sent him a _look_ and this time, Jace looked up.

“If things with Maia don’t work out, I might seriously consider that guys are my calling. Until then… You know Maia Roberts, right?”

Still with the cobwebs filling his brain, Magnus hummed.

“She blew me off.”

He took a moment to process that and to come up with the right answer that wasn’t rude enough, even though Jace deserved it after waking him up. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I told her that I wanted to go out with her some day and she just– She ghosted me.”

Magnus hummed again, clarity coming to him. His poor miserable soul of a roommate was completely clueless too. Jace was handsome in a Teen Vogue kind of way but, _oh boy,_ was he dense. He was also crushing on the no-nonsense girl of their group and wouldn’t deal with Jace’s bullshit like Magnus had to deal with on a daily basis.

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop him to make big mistakes from time to time, like the time he hooked up with this girl Kaelie in a frat party two weeks ago and Maia found out about it.

Gretel had called Magnus begging him to help her because Maia was out of it, yelling about this “blonde dude.” That was when he found out Maia was crushing hard too, for some reason, and Jace just fucked himself over.

It was like being on a soup opera in real life. 0/10 wouldn’t recommend.

“It’s early, she’s probably sleeping. Like I should be doing.” Magnus sent him a pointed look.

Still with his gaze on his phone, Jace shook his head. “This was from yesterday. There’s no way she didn’t read it. Should I send her something again? Should I wait?”

Magnus shook his head, this time amused and forgetting for a moment that his was rudely awaken. “She’s making you work for it, as you should. Your fake dyed can do so much.”

Jace gasped loudly and clutched his chest. “This is _natural._ ”

Ignoring him, Magnus turned to finally stand up, throwing the sheets over his roommate in the process. He wasn’t going to get any sleep now.

He was going to add something else to his usual roasting when he heard the front door opening and then someone else calling over for Jace.

It was instantaneous, like a switch went off. Magnus was frozen on his spot and slowly, he turned to look at Jace who was already smirking at him.

“Is that– Is that Alexander?”

Jace’s smirk widened. “Your boyfriend is here.”

“He’s not– He’s not that.” But he so wished for that.

Shaking his head, Jace stood up, forgetting his own problems just so he could tease Magnus. “I’m going to entertain him so you can look presentable.”

Magnus didn’t answer but he did glare at Jace on his way out while he was cackling at Magnus’ reaction.

Alexander Lightwood was Jace’s step-brother— Jace would say it was technicalities since they grew up together— but the important fact was that Alexander was a walking wet dream and Magnus had found himself stuttering and making a joke of himself time and time again.

He had gotten nervous so many times, it was ridiculous at this point. Alexander would look at him with those hazel eyes of his and Magnus was a puddle. In an instant. And if he was smiling? A fucking disaster.

He hoped, for the sake of his mental stability, that Alexander didn’t know about his feelings because Magnus wouldn’t recover from the embarrassment. The teaser was enough.

When he got his shit together and made himself more presentable, he went out of his room that led directly to the kitchen. Their apartment was small: two rooms, two bathrooms, the kitchen and the small living room, so it was hard not to hear everything that went down in these four walls.

Magnus had heard his fair share enough to give him nightmares.

And there he was, his preferred tall Greek God that Magnus needed for him to wreck him _immediately._ Alexander had the ability to look sexy even when just standing there taking groceries out of a bag.

It was because of Alexander that they haven’t died from hunger because it turned out that they were shit at keeping track at was what in the fridge.

“–And you need to stop eating the ice cream so fast. That shit is expensive, just–” Alexander trailed off when he noticed Magnus was standing there and it was like sun went up the moment Alexander smile that blinding smile of his. “Hey.”

Magnus felt all his insides turn to mush and his breath hitched at the sight of everything that was Alexander. “Hey.”

And they stood there, looking at each other and Magnus didn’t care if he had to stand there for hours, just as long as he could be the reason for Alexander to smile like that, with his eyes twinkling like Christmas’ lights. The silence stretched out but he didn’t care, it was perfect just like—

“Oh my God,” Jace groaned from somewhere in the living room. “This is painful to watch. I’m leaving. Get you shit together, Alec.”

Alexander rolled his eyes but his smile was still there. “Eat glass, Jace.”

“Whatever, man. Just don’t make Magnus combust.”

Magnus tried his hardest to ignore the comment even though his cheeks heated up. He walked towards the fridge because he was so suddenly thirsty, just in time to hear Jace closing the door of his room.

It was just them and Magnus just hoped he wouldn’t tun into a nervous wreck.

“I hope I didn’t wake you up, Jace told me you were sleeping,” Alexander said, still taking care of the groceries.

Magnus shook his head, taking out a jug of orange juice out of the fridge. “ _Jace_ woke me up with another ‘911 situation.’”

“Maia,” they both said at the same time, with a chuckle afterwards.

“And here I thought I was bad at relationships… Maia really made a number on him.” Alexander shook his head and crossed his arms over the kitchen island, a pensive look on his face. “It’s funny because he keeps telling me that I have to shoot my shot, whatever that means, while he wallows in despair.”

“Is there someone you want to ask out?” Magnus asked, trying to be subtle about it and like he didn’t care even though he knew that it would break him if Alexander started dating someone else.

“I’ve been meaning to ask him for a while, yes.”

Magnus nodded, keeping his gaze on his glass. He wasn’t going to break down. Not him. “Do I know him?”

“Pretty sure you know him better than anyone else.”

That made him look up. “Everyone I know is already dating someone. Are you sure?”

Alexander stared at him for a moment and then chuckled, shaking his head in the process. He opened his mouth and—

“ _For fuck’s sake. It’s you, Magnus. Jesus. Get this over with,”_ Jace yelled from his room, cutting whatever Alexander was going to say.

For a split of a second, Alexander had this rose tint on his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and avoided looking at Magnus.

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat and he started getting his hopes up but he shut that shit down because he wasn’t going to daydream about reciprocal feelings until he heard the words.

“Is it true? What he said.”

It was silent for a moment and then– “Yes. I promised you, I’ve been rehearsing how to ask you out but nothing was enough. Then Jace told me to just tell you, so here I am.”

“So, we should thank Jace for our relationship?” Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

“Let’s just tell him he made the first date possible.”

Magnus nodded. The possibility of Jace believing a relationship was because of him was terrifying. He already had enough ego to boot.

“Would you go out with me?”

And there, the right words. The words Magnus had been _dying_ to hear, even dreamed of and now that it happened, he stood there, petrified and his words dying down in his mouth.

“Magnus?” Alexander asked, his eyes searching for a reaction. “I know it’s kind of sudden but I really wanted to do this for a long time. You can always say no, of course. I just thought–”

“Yes,” Magnus blurted out.

Alexander cut his rant off and when he processed Magnus’ answer, his blinding smile was back and how the hell had Magnus survived all this time?

“You sure?”

Magnus nodded, no doubts in him. “100% sure.”

And somehow, Alexander’s smile widened and how could a man be this beautiful, Magnus wondered not for the first time. Alexander would take his breath away every time and now that he had the chance to spend more time with him, the question remained: how he would survive to this man? Magnus wasn’t sure he would.

“That’s– that’s good. I’m glad. I’ll… You text me when you’re off and we– we can do this.” Alexander cringed and then shook his head at his own words.

Magnus came to the realization that he wasn’t the only one nervous about this asking out business and somehow, he was glad. For him, it meant that this was serious to Alexander and that he was really trying.

“I’m going to go now before I keep embarrassing myself so… I’ll text you or you text me, however works for you.”

Magnus nodded, at loss for words but barely could contain the smile on his lips. He was excited _and_ nervous.

Alexander knocked on the table twice and started walking backwards, his gaze still on Magnus. “See you then.”

“Can’t wait.”

Alexander sent him another blinding smile and then he was out of the apartment, leaving Magnus still standing in the middle of the kitchen. And in the solitude of his space, Magnus did a twirl and giggled like a kid in a candy shop.

He didn’t know his day would turn like this but he wasn’t complaining. Far from it. He went back to his room, fully knowing that Jace had heard the whole conversation and while in any other circumstances, he would have yelled at his blonde roommate for his meddling, this time Magnus couldn’t be bothered.

In fact, this time would be the only occasion Magnus would thank him for meddling. Just this time, though.

Thinking about what Alexander had said, Magnus pursed his lips for a moment and pondered about what do to next.

Jace did helped him, so the nice thing to do was to return to the favor, right? Right.

He grabbed his phone, sent a text and then waited.

Two minutes went by.

Then, he heard a loud gasp and a _‘She said yes!’_ coming from Jace and the hollering that came after.

It was a good day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> aren't they cute?


End file.
